


蜂蜜鸩酒

by WheatEdge



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheatEdge/pseuds/WheatEdge
Summary: *不算很健康的青春疼痛文学，谨慎观看*社团有参考京吹*许久没写东西了有些手生，加上深夜睡意昏沉，大概率逻辑暴毙＋语言猝死*别问年龄差，问就是作者生吃了





	蜂蜜鸩酒

初吻的感觉说不上好也说不上坏，似乎与各类书籍中描写的甜蜜大相径庭。对于初出茅庐的少女来说，一个吻代表标记和烙印，足以让一个年轻的灵魂蠢蠢欲动。

布加拉提的嘴唇有些干，她舔了舔嘴唇，尝到一丝若有若无的血味，她想起自己的唇膏忘在了准备室。一只手握着个什么东西从斜后方伸到她面前，布加拉提扭过头，乔鲁诺正站在她身后。

“我想，这或许是您的东西。”乔鲁诺说，将唇膏递过来。

布加拉提道谢接过，“你怎么知道是我的？”

乔鲁诺沉默片刻，歪了歪头。

“直觉。”她这么说，抻了抻校服裙摆，“我的直觉一向很准。”

 

 

偌大的音乐教室里人不多，大多数人都选择在楼下练习。乔鲁诺从准备室中抱出自己的大号，仔细擦拭号嘴。柔软的棉布旋过金属内壁，带走并不存在的尘灰。她向里哈一口气，淡淡的水雾弥漫，像一只蓄泪的浅金眼睛。乔鲁诺将号嘴对准号身，确保角度准确。

她想到那枚唇膏，橘色的塑料壳上有浅浅的指痕。乔鲁诺捏着它打开，像启封潘多拉的魔盒，柱体散发浅淡橘子香气，她捏着它凑近唇边。粘腻感虽是一触即离，却好像火舌舔舐手指，乔鲁诺定定神缩回手，仔细将唇膏盖好，预备物归原主。

乔鲁诺在偌大的教室中透过一整个音部观察布加拉提，她的唇有些干裂，些许刺痛使得她不得不用唾液湿润唇瓣，防止血丝进一步渗出。乔鲁诺瞟去的眼光即刻转回，错音千回百转落至地面，晚间的练习曲又将加倍。

直觉。乔鲁诺咀嚼这个词，这个暧昧的词好似一把银刺扎进中世纪吸血鬼的心口，使得一切不体面的词汇化为尘烟在阳光下弥散。她的唇间尚且含着粘腻的橘子味——咬开一个青橘子也不会比这更酸涩了——然后乔鲁诺露出一个同样稍显酸涩的笑容：直觉而已。

 

当合奏声第二次在教室内响起来的时候，布加拉提已经涂好了橘子味的唇膏。它的香味不知为何有些滞涩，或许是时候换成商店拐角的草莓味了。布加拉提的唇贴上小号，金属圈沾染上唇膏的味道，像为一只金属橘子抹上人工香料。曲调如波浪般起伏，布加拉提抿了抿唇，深吸一口气，为第一乐章的音节画上休止符。

她不是没注意到那条划痕——但这东西除她之外再没第二个人经手，这条唐突出现的划痕必然同那位金发学妹有说不清道不明的关系。布加拉提的手指碾上柔滑的膏体，粘腻的凝块在她指腹之下断裂开来，她想这下真的只能换成那支草莓味的了。

 

转天来布加拉提手中的塑料管换成了浅粉的草莓，乔鲁诺沉默的擦拭号嘴，将扭结的软布丢进书包。

 

“您换了新的？”乔鲁诺问。

布加拉提在她身后走进准备室，从架子上抽出小号盒：“是，之前的用完了。”

用完了……吗。乔鲁诺瞥向布加拉提唇间，那些干裂已经不再渗出血丝，没几天就能恢复从前的光润。

金发少女在架子前蹲下，准备将沉重的大号抱出来。

 

我的直觉一向很准。

一双手伸进校服衬衫下摆，草莓味的声音从后面飘过来。

 

 

“乔鲁诺·乔巴拿。”那声音说，“你不想换个口味吗？”

 

 

 

 

 

Fin.

 

 

 

 

 

 

>>>

布加拉提有个说不上好也说不上坏的习惯：自慰。这是某种意义上的自我性探索，更是对压力等情绪的自我纾解——当然，如果你忽略她指尖沾染的橘子味唇膏的话。


End file.
